1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to noise extracting devices, noise extracting methods, microphone apparatuses, and recording media recording programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4990981, for example, discloses a noise extracting device that can extract a noise signal included in a directionality signal obtained by combing output signals of two microphone units. This noise extracting device extracts a noise signal by cancelling out sound wave components from a plurality of types of directionality signals on the basis of a feature that a unidirectional directionality signal of a pressure-gradient type combined through signal processing has a higher noise sensitivity than a nondirectional directionality signal obtained through signal processing.